For example, referring to automobile technology, connecting and coupling devices for fluid conduits are used, said devices being easy to install and being retained after having been installed.
Document EP 0 845 093 BI discloses a plug-in connector comprising a connector body that has a connecting nipple. Locking means and a sealing ring are supported in the plug-in opening. The plug-in nipple has a cylindrical generated surface that interacts with the sealing means. In addition, said sealing means is provided with an annular rib that cooperates with the locking means. A release sleeve allows the expanding of the locking ring in order to be able to pull the connecting nipple out of the connector body, if necessary.
On its side opposite the connecting nipple, the connector body has an external thread that permits the connection with another, continuing line or another device that is to be connected.
The object of the invention is to improve such a connector device.
This object is achieved in accordance with a connector device in accordance with claim 1.